The mischief was not managed
by Timelady1994
Summary: New Student, Imogen Smith is in for moe than just the average amount of surprises at Hogwarts School, including walking in on Dumbledore during ...business. Also has Spanish included
1. Chapter 1

_**''The mischief was not managed''**_

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it, my mind couldn't create someting THAT awesome :) I made up the character 'Imogen Jones' but I am NOT making any money at all :)**

**A/N:: I'm taking the piss here, don't get your wand in a knot :) Dumbledore is not a pervert but a LEGEND!**

**Warning:: Gay 'relations', Old Man Wizard/ Teenage Angsty Boy Wizard in later chapters (It may turn troll), If you don't like anything like this press the back button NOW! But for now, just swearing.**

**Summary:: New student Imogen Jones needs to ask the Headmaster a few questions, but stumbles upon a secret, what will she do! DUM DUM DUUUMMM!**

**Translations:: *Varita Vacila- wand wavers **Mira a su pelo- Look at her hair ***Mi abuela lleva puentes como el- My Gran wears jumpers like that**

Chapter one: Intro.

Some people though Imogen Jones was wierd, she wasn't. Her parents, Caroline and Robert were muggles and they worked in an expensive Spanish resturant, with not much of an exciting life, that was until Imogen's 11th birthday, when she got a letter from a school she never heard of, let alone considered going to for her last few years of education._Varita vacila* _had sent her a letter, not only requesting her to join this school but to learn magic in many forms. Of course it came as a surprise but she had had many experiences with magic before. When she was only four she managed to make the whole fridge disappear, it returned a week later in the middle of the road she was walking down with her mother..which was at least 3 miles away from her home.

She is now 15 years old, even though she enjoys school, she doesn't really fit in, but she doesn't mind, the others in her school thought that because she was English she niether belonged in the Academy nor knew Spanish, both of these statements were false, of course, but Imogen had been raised to stay quiet and to rise above them even though she often heard the girls in her year say _'Mira a su pelo**','Mi abuela lleva puentes como el***' _but she didn't care, she thought there was nothing wrong with her wavy brown hair, at least she didn't pretend to be something she wasn't.

One day, after 2 hours of Vanashing several objects, 3 hours of Patronus Therory and Practise and 1 hour of general revision, she walked through the door of her 2 bedroomed house and her parents were looking anxious. 'What's ...wrong..?' Imogen asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

'Well, your mother and I think that it would be best for all of us to err.. move back to England, so you can understand magic a bit better and me and your mum can set up our own business' said Mr. Jones in a rather rushed tone, as if the faster he said it, the less of a bad impact it would have on his daughter.

'Honey, are you okay? You can still write to all your friends and visit them at during the holidays' Mrs. Jones said soothingly.

'I'm sure I'll manage' Laughed Imogen 'But what about school... I don't want to go to muggle school, not now I know about my world'

'Oh that's all sorted, we sent a letter to Varita Vacila about us moving and they are informing the magic school in the UK and they will be sending you a letter to you as soon as we are settled in England.' Said , obviously Imogen's mum and dad had had this plan for a while.

'But this school...Hogwarts it's called, is in Scotland and it's a bording school...of course we wouldn't mind you going, anything to make you happy baby' added Mrs. Jones after seeing Imogen's questioning look.

'Great, when are we going?' Imogen was practically jumping with excitment.

'This Wednesday'

'3 Days'

Both the parents said this at the same time and a grin broke across Imogen's already glowing face.

'Great' she repeated ' I'll go pack now' and with that she galloped upstairs.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

_**''The mischief was not managed''**_

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it, my mind couldn't create someting THAT awesome :) I made up the character 'Imogen Jones' but I am NOT making any money at all :)**

**A/N:: I'm taking the piss here, don't get your wand in a knot :) Dumbledore is not a pervert but a LEGEND! Set during OOTP so The trio and Imogen are in the same year.**

**Warning:: Gay 'relations', Old Man Wizard/ Teenage Angsty Boy Wizard in later chapters (It may turn troll), If you don't like anything like this press the back button NOW! But for now, just swearing.**

**Summary:: New student Imogen Jones stumbles upon many hidden secrets that the secret holders wish to stay hidden (I suck at summarys)**

**Translations:: ****Entiendo Espanol y no me gutsta tu pelo tampoco. Adios!- I understand Spanish and I don't like you hair niether. Bye.**

Chapter 2: Arrival

The next few days couldn't go faster, as far as Imogen was concerned. She had never felt 100% at home in Spain and it wasn't as if she was leaving any good friends behind, on the contuary, she would be glad to see the back of them.

On her very last day, just as the bell rang to signal hometime, she walked straight up to a particular group of girls that were giggling and pointing at Imogen, who had not exactly taken to her and said

'Entiendo Espanol y no me gutsta tu pelo tampoco. Adios!' Imogen turned away after enjoyiong the girls gobsmacked and embarresed faces. Skipping out of the entrance doors into the light spring air for the last time.

Imogen and her parents had moved to Spain over 12 years ago so she didn't remember England much, she also had no knowledge of magic in England, she only knew that at the start of every year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, they had an event called 'the sorting' which took place in front of the whole school and all the new students would be sorted into houses.

Since it was March, Imogen was clueless about if she would have to be put infront of the whole school on her own or if it would be done in a small broom cupboard and get it over with. She was hoping for the latter.

She also knew that the school train operates only twice a year..coming and going, so Imogen would be picked up by one of the teachers and Aperate to the village in which Hogwarts resides in.

Standing in a dark cut-off alley on the outskirts of Sheffield, Imogen, and were all shivering slightly , waiting in silent anticipation for one of the professors of Hogwarts to pop out of no-where. A large official Hogwarts trunk low on the floor acting as a podium for Imogen's other bags filled with school equipment, money, photos and a pocket sneekascope. After what felt like hours of waiting, a loud _crack _bounced along the walls around them.

'Oh bugger!' cried , clutching her heart and panting heavily ' Oh sorry Mr...?'

_' _Don't worry about it maddam, Nothing like a good cuss to wake you up' said the man who had just appeared beside them happily, he was tall, very old and had a long beard and hair of silver 'I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardary...and I'm on a chocolate frogs card'

'Um..Hi..I'm Robert Jones, this is my wife Caroline and my Daughter Imogen'

'It's splendid to meet you all' Dumbledore said, shaking each hand at least twice . 'I must apologies, but I am on a deadline and must get back to the castle within the hour'

'Castle?' Muttered Imogen in awe but seemingly unnoticed.

'Yes, okay, I'll miss you darling, don't forget to write, I love you' said hugging her daughter tight, her eyes watering.

'Miss you too mum..mum, your hurting me..Oww!' Breathed Imogen nodding at her Mothers sobbing 'sorry'

'Be good now wont you Immy, don't let anyone bully you' said , alot stronger than his wife but still had a sad smile etched on his face.

'Uh-huh, Dad don't cry, you won't even know I'm gone'

Mr and steped back slightly to give Dumbledore and Imogen space, with a small flick of the headmaster's wand the bags dissapeared and added 'Don't worry about the bags, they've been sent to the castle...and Imogen will be fine too.' After seeing the parent's anxious faces. 'Now, Imogen, hold onto my arm very tightly, that's it, you might want to be sick but that's just natural...Three..two..one..Lift off!'

And with that, they were gone, leaving the muggles alone in the alley.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&&R PLEASE :D**


End file.
